Equestrian Colors : Red Stallion
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: "Oui parfaitement. À la tour Avengers, il y a un piano. Qui joue du piano chez les Avengers ? Personne … du moins je crois. À quoi sert-il alors ? À rien en fait … Ah non c'est faux. Il sert parfois ! À quoi ? Oh ça … il sert de support parfois. Oui parfaitement, de support."


_Vous l'attendez toutes n'est-ce pas ? Le lemon ? xD Bon voilà, je l'ai écrit en écoutant en boucle ''_Losing your memory_'' de **Ryan Star**, je vous conseille de faire pareil pour le lire, ça rajoute une dimension super intense xD En plus, c'est un morceau au piano nyahahaha (vous comprendrez quand vous aurez lu l'OS)._

La jaquette de l'histoire appartient à Lolaetcaetera, mon artiste préférée sur Deviantart (lien sur son profil ff), ouep et c'était même mon cadeau d'anniversaire x3

Merci encore une fois à ma chouchoute de bêta (Patate-douce-sama) d'avoir corrigé tous mes Stony xD

* * *

**Equestrian Colors - 7**

**RED STALLION**

_''Oui parfaitement. À la tour Avengers, il y a un piano. Qui joue du piano chez les Avengers ? Personne … du moins je crois. À quoi sert-il alors ? À rien en fait … Non c'est faux. Il sert parfois ! À quoi ? Oh ça … il sert de support parfois. Oui parfaitement, de support.''_

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

C'est un de ces jours très bizarres où tu te montres dans le salon des Avengers en plein jour, et non pas au milieu de la nuit comme c'est dans tes habitudes.

Tu as toujours eu des horaires spéciaux hein Tony ? Un rapport au temps différent. C'est pas si facile d'être un génie, hein Tony ? Déjà tu as une avance considérable sur ta génération, ben oui, sortir diplômé du M.I.T. à dix-sept ans, on voit pas ça souvent. Oui tu es unique. Oui tu es génial. Oui à tout ce que tu dis, idiot, je suis ta conscience ! Enfin, si du moins tu possèdes une conscience.

-Bien sûr que j'ai une conscience ! Rouspètes-tu au milieu du salon.

-Encore en train de parler tout seul Tony ? Se moque Clint.

Foutu moineau. Tu l'avais pas remarqué allongé sur le canapé et il t'a fait sursauter. Saleté d'espion. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris déjà d'inviter les Avengers à crécher dans cette tour ? Hein quoi ? Ça coûtait un bras de réparer le S, le T, le R et le K de l'enseigne à ton nom ? Ouais c'est ça ouais, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

Clint tu lui retournes une remarque bien sentie :

-Retourne dans ton nid le faucon.

-J'peux pas, y'a une araignée dans mes draps et elle veut pas que je la regarde dormir.

-Oh, pauvre Clinton.

Son vrai prénom il t'éclate hein ? C'pas bien de se foutre de la gueule de ses potes Tony.

''Oh tais-toi conscience, j'ai toujours fais comme ça !'' tu penses.

Te es fou Tony, tu parles à une voix dans ta tête, t'es cinglé.

Et la porte fait du bruit en s'ouvrant et il entre.

''Ah … voilà la vraie raison pour laquelle j'ai invité les autres à venir squatter ma tour.''

-Bonjour Tony, dit Steve.

Et là ton regard s'illumine et ton cœur bondit comme un cabri dans la montagne.

''Chut conscience. Laisse-moi l'admirer !''

Ok ok. Tu l'admires ton Steve. Oui c'est ton Steve. Oui il y a ton nom gravé à l'intérieur de tous ses muscles.

Tu te rappelles quand tu as marqué ''propriété exclusive de Tony Stark'' sur tous ses caleçons ?

''Ouais conscience … Recto et verso j'avais fait.''

Ouais et depuis il a dû se racheter des caleçons parce que ça partait pas. Allez, dis-lui bonjour au moins.

-Bonjour bébé, tu dis.

Et il te sourit. Oh son sourire ! Il est … tellement … incroyable ! Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour voir ce sourire hein ? Tu dois avoir une de ces têtes idiotes là …

Il se rapproche de toi, il te prend par la taille et t'attire à lui pour t'embrasser. Oh c'est magnifique hein Tony ?

-Oh les gars, s'il vous plaît … vous dérange Clint.

Il est chiant Clint des fois.

-T'as qu'à pas avoir peur d'une araignée Barton. Après tout c'est ton araignée, tu réponds.

Et Clint il soupire et il se retourne vers la télé. Steve t'a déjà lâché et il fouille dans le grand frigidaire. Il se penche pour prendre le lait dans le bac en bas de la porte. Et tu peux pas t'empêcher de poser ta main sur ses fesses.

Franchement Tony …

''Quoi ?! Elles sont à moi ses fesses !''

Oui mais regarde, tu l'as surpris, il s'est relevé et il a lâché la bouteille de lait qui explose au contact du carrelage. Et le lait se répand sur les carreaux noirs.

Tu relèves les yeux et tu vois son visage rouge et ses yeux qui te fusillent.

-C'est celui qui fait tomber qui doit nettoyer ! Vous crie Clint depuis le canapé sans vous regarder.

Steve il te lance toujours ce regard de reproche.

-Quoi ? Fais-tu, J'ai plus le droit de toucher ?

Tu minaudes avec des yeux de chiot, t'es un enfoiré Tony, et le pire, c'est que tu le sais.

''Chut conscience.''

Steve il est gêné, oui, il te montre Barton par des petits coups d'œil. Oh Barton il en a vu d'autres et des pires, tu t'en fiches toi de ce qu'il pense Barton.

Tu poses doucement ta main sur sa hanche. Il porte sa tenue d'entrainement. Il fait exprès ? Il fait exprès d'être aussi sexy dans ces fringues ? Tu sais pas toi. Demande-lui !

-Tu sais que t'es sexy dans ces fringues ? Chuchotes-tu.

Steve fronce les sourcils et il regarde encore une fois en direction de l'espion. Tu t'en fous, Barton il est sourd.

-Tu veux dire que tu me trouves sexy dans cette tenue ?

Tu hoches la tête, enfoiré.

-Cette tenue dans laquelle j'ai transpiré, pendant mes deux heures d'entrainement avec Thor ?

Tu hoches encore la tête. Oh oui tu l'aimes sa sueur hein ? Je sais tout Tony, je suis ta conscience, je sais combien tu aimes le goût de sa sueur sur tes lèvres et ta langue après l'avoir fait transpirer hein ?

''Tais-toi conscience. C'est pas le moment de me chauffer.''

Mais si Tony, et tu le sais puisque tu viens de le décider. Tu vas lui faire l'amour. Oui ici ! Dans cette grande pièce où tout le monde pourrait vous surprendre. Attends, attends. Tu laisserais Barton voir ça ? Tu le laisserais voir Steve nu ? Ton Steve ?

''Non, qu'il aille se faire foutre Barton !''

T'agrippes son autre hanche et tu le fais reculer jusqu'à la table. Il est plus grand que toi, mais ça tu t'en fous aussi, tu le regardes par en dessous avec cet air joueur et prédateur. Tu te lèches les lèvres même. Un animal. T'es un animal Tony, tu sais ? Une bête, voilà ce que t'es.

''Une bête de sexe.''

Pfff, t'es con Tony.

-Tony … te gronde-t-il.

T'aimes quand Steve te gronde.

-Le lait … grogne-t-il.

Le lait tu t'en fous. Tu marches dedans et alors ? Les bouts de verre tu les sens à peine sous les semelles de tes baskets personnalisées.

Tu t'en fous mais tu regardes quand même en bas. Tu regardes tes mains en même temps que tu les glisses sous son T-shirt blanc.

Tu sens sa peau collante sous tes doigts ?

Il est pas content mais il soupire quand même Steve. Tu lui fais de l'effet, enfoiré.

Tu te rappelles que t'avais choisi un nom de star du X y'a longtemps ? Lust Man. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûre que Steve il meurt d'envie de rencontrer Lust Man.

''C'est toi l'enfoirée conscience.''

C'est normal Tony. Je suis toi.

Steve il est coincé entre la table et toi, il tient le rebord entre ses doigts et il serre, il serre tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il aime ça Tony, quand tu le touches tu sais ? Ça lui prouve que tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aime, et ça lui montre qu'il existe.

Il est chaud Steve. Y'a des fois il est tellement chaud, tu te demandes comment il a pu geler Steve. S'il a gelé Steve, c'est parce qu'il t'avait pas hein Tony ? C'est parce qu'il t'avait pas.

Tu regardes ces yeux bleu glace qui te disent ''J'te veux'', oui mais regarde ses joues roses qui disent ''Pas devant Barton''. Oui mais y'a qu'un truc qui fera débarrasser le plancher à l'oiseau, tu sais ce que c'est ? Tu sais ce que c'est hein dis ? Oui tu sais, je sais que tu sais. Steve tu l'embrasse doucement, tu passes une main dans sa nuque, tu joues deux secondes avec ses cheveux et le tour est joué. Steve il t'embrasse aussi. C'est ta nouvelle drogue ça, tous les jours il te faut ta dose hein Tony ? Accro. T'es accro Tony. Combien tu l'aimes Steve ?

''Plus que toi tu l'aimes conscience !''

C'est pas possible ça Tony. Y'a rien de plus grand que l'infini.

''Justement conscience. Justement … ''

Tu sens ses muscles bouger à Steve, sous tes doigts, quand il attrape ton visage hein ?

C'est pas bon ça Tony ? Si. Je sais que c'est le pied.

Ta main sous son T-shirt elle bougera pas, non, pas avant que Barton soit parti.

Alors tu surveilles Clint du coin de l'œil, et tu gémis, mais il réagit pas alors tu gémis plus fort. Et là Clint se retourne et il fait une grimace qui te fait rire contre la bouche de Steve.

-Aaaah ! Mes yeux brûlent ! Les gars vous êtes chiants !

Et puis Barton il se casse. Il s'enfuit en courant et c'est tant mieux, c'est ce que tu voulais. Maintenant que vous êtes que tous les deux, tu sens Steve qui se détend contre toi, alors tes mains remontent sur son ventre et remontent son t-shirt en même temps et tu t'accroches à ses muscles. Bon sang, ses muscles ! Steve tu le rends fou et il perd la maîtrise de sa force des fois, et toi tu peux rien faire quand il te pousse et t'es obligé de reculer jusqu'à heurter le mur dans ton dos, et là tu gémis encore, mais cette fois c'est pas pour faire chier Clint.

Steve il a très bien compris que tu voulais le faire maintenant et ici, regarde, ça se voit dans ses yeux, et ça se voit encore plus quand il enlève son t-shirt et qu'il le jette un peu plus loin. Rien peut t'empêcher de le toucher maintenant, son torse, regarde comme il luit de transpiration. Oh tu le dévores des yeux Tony. Le lait sur le carreau, vous n'en avez plus rien à foutre. Et Steve il grogne quand tu mords dans les muscles de sa poitrine et il renverse sa tête en arrière et t'embrasses son cou, tu dévores son cou, tu n'existes que pour ça. Et il adore ça, tu sais comment je le sais Tony qu'il adore ça ? Parce que Steve il passe sa main dans tes cheveux et qu'il les tire pour pouvoir encore t'embrasser. Et puis il passe ses mains sous tes cuisses et il te soulève et te plaque contre le mur en s'appuyant sur toi. T'étouffes presque mais tu t'en fous, t'adores ça. Et tout ton corps colle au sien, et tes cuisses de chaque côté de sa taille, tu les resserres et tu les croises, tu veux te fondre en lui. Tu perds la tête Tony, tu perds l'esprit quand vos bassins se rencontrent. Il le veut autant que toi tu sais ? Oui bien sûr que tu le sais puisque tu le sens.

Et là tu espères que Barton va prévenir tous les autres de pas venir, parce que personne ne doit voir ce qui va suivre.

Steve il te repose sur le sol et il t'arrache presque ton t-shirt de Black Sabbath, et puis vous recommencez à vous embrasser et vous vous poussez dans cette grande pièce et c'est comme si vous dansiez. Vous vous en rendez pas compte mais à un moment Steve t'assoies sur la caisse du piano, et heureusement qu'elle est fermée la caisse du piano, et ça fait presque de la musique, parce que vous vibrez à l'unisson et ça fait presque vibrer l'air autour de vous qui fait presque vibrer les cordes du piano. Et là, t'es presque à sa taille à Steve, t'es un peu plus haut, mais il s'en fiche parce que c'est pas t'embrasser qu'il veut faire maintenant. Et quand Steve il ouvre ton jean t'as l'impression que tu vas t'évanouir, mais en fait c'est pas le pire, parce que le pire c'est quand il se baisse et qu'il commence à lécher ton sexe. Tu tombes en arrière et tu pousses un gémissement, un de ceux comme jamais t'en as poussé avant. C'est pas toi la bête de sexe Tony, c'est lui. T'as du mal à respirer, mais tu le sais même pas tellement c'est bon ce qu'il te fait. Tes mains cherchent un truc à quoi s'accrocher, mais y'a rien, la surface noire du piano elle est toute lisse et tes ongles ils ne crissent même pas quand tu griffes dessus, tout ce que tu peux faire c'est gémir ton plaisir et taper du poing quand tu jouis. Steve il se redresse et s'allonge à moitié sur toi et il embrasse ton ventre, tu penses que jamais tu t'en remettras de cet orgasme, mais il attend pas lui. Il te prend par les mains et il te redresse, et te fait descendre pour te remettre sur tes pieds, oui, parce que le piano il est trop haut pour ça. Tu le regardes dans les yeux et tu sais pas comment, ton jean il tombe tout seul, et vous êtes complètement nus alors qu'il t'embrasse encore et encore.

T'es malade Tony, t'as trop chaud, t'as la fièvre. C'est l'amour, oui mais c'est quand même une maladie. Et c'est bizarre, parce que c'est pas la première fois entre lui et toi, alors pourquoi cette fois tu le prends comme ça ? Pourquoi cette fois tu sais que t'es à jamais sien ? Tu sais pas, c'est peut-être le piano, ou c'est peut-être la pièce qui fait ça. Tu sais pas.

Tout ce que tu sais c'est que tu te retrouves face au piano et tu t'appuies dessus, tes mains sur le rebord, et heureusement qu'il a pas de roues le piano, heureusement. Tu trembles quand Steve il se colle à toi et quand il mord doucement dans ton épaules. Tu sais plus ce que tu fais Tony, tu te maitrises plus, tu sais même pas comment t'en es arrivé là, t'as perdu tous tes souvenirs, tu te souviens même pas qu'au début t'avais prévu que ce serait toi qui ferais l'amour à Steve, ce qui se passe là, c'était pas prévu, c'est justement ça qui te faire trembler. Et tu gémis comme un fou et tes mains elles serrent le rebord si fort quand Steve il entre en toi. Tu te frappes la tête contre la surface noire tellement c'est bon. Steve aussi il perd un peu le contrôle et l'esprit, il maîtrise plus sa force parfois et ça te fait crier, mais t'adores ça crier pour lui. Tu ferais ça toute ta vie, crier pour lui. Et là c'est ce que tu fais, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, tu sais même plus compter après trois tellement il te rend fou.

Et puis il arrive ce moment, ce moment ou tu sais même plus comment tu t'appelles, ni combien ça fait un plus un. Tout ce que tu sais c'est que Steve plus toi, ça fait qu'un à ce moment là, et que ce qui souille le carreau noir sous tes pieds, c'est pas du lait cette fois.

**°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°**

_''-Pourquoi avez-vous un piano dans le salon si personne ne sait en jouer ?_

_-J'suis pas sûr que vous vous vouliez vraiment le savoir Fury._

_-Tony !_

_-Bah quoi Steve ? C'est vrai !''_

* * *

… _Voilà … J'ai failli perdre l'esprit en écrivant ce truc tellement je le ressentais … tu l'as ressentis toi aussi lectrice ? Ouh putain, la deuxième personne du singulier attaque mon esprit là ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ce point de vue encore différent ? Cette fois, c'est Tony, ou en fait, celui de sa conscience … c'est plutôt le mien donc en fait xD Z'avez pas oublié la musique hein ?_


End file.
